


A New Cage...But At Least We're Together?

by MAPMonstersArePerceptions



Series: Indentured Servitude Omakes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAPMonstersArePerceptions/pseuds/MAPMonstersArePerceptions
Summary: Extended Omake for Indentured Servitude by Dancingdog; will cover ch. 3 and 4.What was Cas really thinking when the law enforcement alpha returned?  What were Samandriel's thoughts of the new place?





	1. Uncertainties and Luxuries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancingdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingdog/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Indentured Servitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152943) by [Dancingdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingdog/pseuds/Dancingdog). 



> As stated previously, this is an omake based on Indentured Servitude by Dancingdog. Major Kudos go to the writer of that amazing world. It should be three or four sections in all (first is beginning of ch 3 from Cas' perspective; second is last part of ch 3 from Samandriel's)

Time passed, and I had nothing by which I could distract my whirling thoughts. The lights in my cell turned off, signalling the end of the day. Had the alpha chosen to take Samandriel only? My feathers ruffled at the thought, and I knew my halo had darkened significantly. The idea of Samandriel alone with an alpha sickened me. I knew enough from my time as a law enforcement officer to know a badge did not necessarily mean an honorable being. 

 

I know that Helen would like Samandriel to remain separated from me, but it is not for the benevolent grandmother reasons she likes to portray. No. Helen has been against me ever since I came here. It is no secret among the angels here that she prefers demons; she’s not abusive of her angelic charges, but she prefers demons for one simple reason - her adopted daughter is a demon. Unfortunately for me and Samandriel, her daughter is related to a demon I killed on duty, and her power caused her to see me shoot her mother. Nothing I do or that is done to me will absolve me in their eyes.

Nonetheless, my meals here are brought to me at regular intervals; starving me further is not their goal though little is done to help the taste. Meals and lights are my only means of keeping time. I try to get Helen to tell me of Samandriel’s fate, but of course, it is useless. My actions denote further proof of my hostility rather than the desperation is. 

\-----

“ _Papa!_ ” Are my ears playing tricks on me? It’s happened before during these long months of separation. But no, I hear small fists beat against the door separating me and my fledgling. I join my son in a frantic slamming of the door. After a day of believing he had been taken from me for good, my only thought is for my Little One. 

Once I have Samandriel settled in my lap and half hidden by my wings, I turn my attention to the two others in this place. Helen makes a show of being worried for Samandriel’s safety, but the police officer does not seem to acknowledge it. 

Surprisingly enough, the man bothers to talk _to_ me asking if I understand English. It is the first time someone hasn’t just treated me as a mindless beast or a creature to be pitied since we were rescued. I’m unsure what to make of his sitting on the ground, but it makes me feel safer and the thought of going back to my cage without Samandriel is not one I’m willing to accept. Samandriel quietly huffs in agreement. Whatever this alpha has in store for us, it is better than definite separation should we not go with him. Soon enough, we are outside, and it is hard to ignore the urge to run, but I manage to turn back to the alpha. He obviously loves his vehicle, its shine and his scent making it abundantly clear that harm to this car will not be tolerated. I am very careful with the door and worry the entire way about the consequences should he find stray feathers on his seats. 

The state of his home stands in stark contrast to the car. _Creeeek!_ Rusty hinges proclaim our entrance into the alpha’s territory. Only the alpha knows when we will next be permitted outside. Despite his proclamation of innocent intentions, I hold myself ready to defend Samandriel if need be. During the drive, Samandriel had admitted his latest transgressions against the man. I will not let this alpha hurt Samandriel as the last one did. We both look around the room warily for anything the alpha may try to use against us. His order to choose a room quickly has us scurrying; surely the “options” must have something wrong with them. 

Supposing he does not want us underfoot in the bathroom or in his private study, the only other options for us are three utterly ordinary bedrooms that appear to have not been entered in years if the layer of dust means anything. I quickly usher Samandriel into the room farthest from the alpha’s. The room has a lilac color scheme and is empty save for a bed, a rickety chair, and an empty chest of drawers. As much as I would like to move the drawers in front of the door, I fear that that would be construed as too defiant. Instead, I place the chair underneath the handle. It won’t completely prevent him from entering, but it will offer some delay. I quickly relieve the bed of its blankets and pillows in order to create a nest for Little One in the closet. My eyes water as I go about this simple task. As much as I can, I infuse the little nest with my scent. It has been so long since I’ve been able to provide my child with such luxuries, and I am glad for it. 

A shout brings me out of my reverie, and Samandriel flinches instinctively away from the door. Neither of us move a muscle, terrified of the consequences should the alpha insist we come out or force his way in. Surprisingly, he does neither. We are told where our meal can be found but not threatened with its removal should we neglect to leave. The din of a television can be heard from another room for hours. Little One falls asleep to me petting his head and ‘singing’ my mother’s song. He hugs a pillow as though it might fly away and whimpers ‘Papa’ anytime I cease my petting, but it is a comfort I am glad to give. I sit at the entryway of the closet guarding my precious charge until the sun begins to greet the day. I gently waken my fledgling. If this ‘pasta’ has been left out during the night, I want to get him fed before the alpha awakes. If it hasn’t, I need to see what else I can find that is unlikely to be missed. My own stomach grumbles, but I ignore it. First I shall see to Samandriel’s well-being. Later I shall see to my needs and figure out this alpha’s motives.


	2. Life at the Alpha's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on second half of ch 3, we see Samandriel's perspective on events...it's surprisingly not a complete failure of a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta Cybergirl614 who really helped with this :)

"Time to wake up, Little One," I dream. 

An arm shakes my shoulder. 

"No!" I protest, unwilling to give up this wonderful dream. "Wanna stay with Papa" I mumble. 

Dream-Papa smiles at me. "It is me, Little One. Come, open your eyes, and you will see." 

Before I open my eyes, I give Dream-Papa a hug, inhaling the familiar scent just in case it's a trick.

My eyes open to - are those clothes hangers above my head? What's going on here? Why am I in a closet? The scent from my dream lingers, strangely stronger than before. Then I turn to the side.

“Papa? You-you’re here!” I say, whispering. It wasn’t just a dream? Still, something feels wrong somehow.

I remember the coathangers. “W-where are we?” I ask. He holds my hand, his face creasing with concern. 

Lightly squeezing my arm, he explains in that special way of ours. I’m shown a picture of the alpha from yesterday, but any fear or nervousness is muffled as Papa wraps me in a blanket of his love and care. His determination to protect me is as unbreakable as diamond. His words in my mind echo all that I feel and am shown.“We’re with a new alpha, but you’re with me now, and that’s all that matters, Little One. I will keep you safe.”

I can feel urgency coming from Papa. He wants to feed me before the alpha awakens. Furtively, we exit the room. I am grateful that the simple design of this house will prevent us from getting lost, but every creak of the dirty floor makes my heart beat faster as we listen for signs that _he_ has awakened. By the time we enter the living room, neither of us feels much up to eating, but Papa is determined that we take advantage of the food laid out before us. A flash of my face as it was three months ago appears in my mind. I’m still skinny, but Papa wants to protect me from going back to that. 

The pasta has grown cold and unappealing throughout the night, and it angers me that this is what we are worth to alphas. I can only spend so much time thinking on that, however. We ate much worse things with _the_ Alpha, and I know that we risk punishment if this _generous_ gift isn’t gone before the new alpha awakens. I can practically hear the warning growl now. 

As though called by my thoughts, the alpha rushes in to snatch the plates away from us. His loud voice is terrifying but hearing it go soft with the promise of something fresh causes me to tremble. Cold and soggy pasta is preferable to pasta heated with an alpha’s morning piss. 

Surprisingly, that does not seem to be what he has in mind. Instead, the alpha throws the pasta in the trash and begins _cooking?_ By the time Papa and I leave the living room to follow him, delicious smells are wafting from the kitchen. I didn’t even know alphas _could_ cook, but that certainly appears to be the case for this man. Looking at what he pulls out of the oven, I feel quite certain that it will taste delicious even cold. The alpha is making weird noises out of his throat, but he seems to be happy, and Papa almost seems amused by the whole thing.

Eventually, he notices us, and Papa holds my hand to explain the situation further. I can’t help but smile shyly when he winks at me. Seeing an alpha cook and be silly kinda helps me to think this won’t be so bad. 

I’m surprised when we are allowed to eat at the same time as the alpha. The food is even better than I imagined since it is warm. I moan a little and eat as quickly as I can. I don’t know when I’ll get this opportunity again, afterall. Papa warns me about showing too much enjoyment over the meal, and I manage to slow down...a little. When Papa finally starts eating and floods the room with the scent of happy omega, I mimic his reproach in jest. 

It seems strange to hear Enochian from a human. Even Helen used the language sparingly, wanting us to become used to English faster. This human might not be great at it, but he gets points for giving Papa a way to answer his question and a few more for giving me some of his food.

 

\-----------

When we were told that we could wander the grounds, I immediately dragged Papa outside. We seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, and I desperately wanted to remove my ratty hand-me-down shoes from the hostel. Papa prevented me, gently reminding me that dragging dirt into the alpha’s home wouldn’t help us to remain in his good graces. Thinking of all the dust, I didn’t think it would matter much, but I acknowledged that it wasn’t worth the risk. A butterfly landed on my arm, and I was flooded with pictures of beautiful flowers and tasty nectar. Hearing birds chirp and feeling the wind blow on my face brought a smile to my face. I didn’t want this day to end! 

 

The alpha watched from a window, but we had expected nothing else. It is one thing to say that we are free to roam and another to let omegas do so unobserved.

Nonetheless, Papa and I managed to find a spot out of his line of sight on the other side of the budding fruit trees.  
Papa and I covertly dug up some wild onions growing there. They were so sweet! They weren’t large yet, but we found enough to fill us up. I really hope we can come outside again sometime soon! 

We were petting a beautiful horse when the alpha joined us. The horse, Hera as the alpha called her, was annoyed with the human for not letting her out today. Feeling guilty that our freedom may have played a role in her captivity, Papa and I were trying to figure out how to help. I was surprised when the alpha let us help take care of her. Overall, she seemed to be very well taken care of despite her complaints about today, and I had prepared myself for a lecture to stay away from the beautiful mare. 

Hera's mouth really tickled when she ate the treat from my hand. I couldn't help but laugh when she tried to get more! 

Unfortunately, that is when our wonderful day ended. Something spooked Hera, and she took off running with my Papa holding the rope. I raced after, but the alpha beat me to my Papa. The grimace on his face showed his displeasure at this turn of events, and when he reached for my Papa, my heart leapt into my throat. Papa proved to not be such easy prey, however, and managed to get the upper hand. The alpha said something in his language, and Papa let him go. When I asked Papa if he was okay and if everything was okay, he refused to give any reply. I knew that part of that was to protect me from his pain, but it frustrated me nonetheless. Papa never liked to touch me if he felt he wouldn’t be able to hide the echo of his pain away from me. Papa tried to usher me into the bedroom before the alpha returned, but I refused to hide away. I needed to see what the results of this disaster would be for myself. I could smell dinner burning in the kitchen, but it seemed unimportant in the face of the uncertainty filling me up. 

The alpha ordered Papa to sit and tried to put a smelly liquid on his wounds. It looked like it hurt, and I hated that he was being punished for something he couldn’t control. I whimpered as my mind flashed back to punishments with the old alpha. By the time I came back to myself, Papa had me back in the closet surrounded by his scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and thanks to Dancingdog for the amazing world I'm playing in :) 
> 
> Also, Kudos and Comments are wonderful :)


	3. Voiceless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of two concerning Ch 4. Cas has a bad morning and his lack of voice is particularly frustrating....

_In Silver City, I had to fight for my voice to be heard. I had to fight to become a police officer. Earth is just another battlefield to be heard, one I don’t know if I will win._

_In a windowless room...  
“Angel, angel, angel. You don’t seem to understand your place here. You are nothing. Your only value is in how well you can entertain Alphas with your pain. No one cares about what you say. Your voice disappeared when you decided to infest Earth and got paired with a proper mentor. In fact, your voice is rather superfluous. It’s time we took care of that….”_

_At Helen’s Hostel for Refugees  
“These two were in a less-than ideal mentor situation. They’ve been here for five years but don’t understand English. The elder doesn’t appear to speak even in Enochian. More testing will be required to know the cause. They have been most argumentative since they were released from their mentor’s care. Just do your best. He might be a lost cause, I don’t know, but the kid looks to be about 8. He deserves a chance.”_

_No voice. No personhood. Just a freak. Less than an animal. Just a hole. No one hears. No one listens. Trapped. Trapped. Trapped!_

I awaken bruised and in pain. My wings hurt worse than they have in a while. I groan, but no sound leaves my mouth. Alpha took away my voice. My gaze wanders around this latest cell. Ghosts from my other cells flash before my eyes. The peeling paint...is the lilac or gray my imagination? The bare bed is reminiscent of the mattress where I was fucked. I wonder if I’ll ever be able to sleep in one again. Facing the door, my ears remember when Little One and I fought against it after so long apart. It is a large security door with a window to check on me, but now it is made of wood. I have a chair that I can place in front of it. The window shrinks until it disappears along with the entrance on the floor for my meals. My fledgling isn’t separated from me here. 

It’s when my eyes land on Little One that I am fully back in the present. He is still asleep after last night’s excitement. We were both triggered last night. It took a while to calm him down. Last night... he seemed to be trying to help, and I attacked him. I didn’t mean to! I panicked, and when he didn’t notice my signalling for him to stop, I had to stop him in a more violent manner. I curse this infernal silence! I am expected to communicate peacefully but given no means to make my wishes known.

These thoughts swirl through my mind throughout the morning. Little One spends an hour after awakening trying to convince me to run away with him. He is scared of the alpha’s response to last night as am I. Would that we could, Little One, would that we could, I would take you away and protect you from the world. I’m not that naive, however. Two angels, one who can’t speak and the other who doesn’t know English, would not get far, and thus far this alpha has shown a degree of restraint that borders on miraculous. 

We both tense when the alpha joins us despite a lack of anger in his scent. His face looks horrible, and it would be more than reasonable for him to expect recompense for his pain. Instead, he only asks yet again to help. I’m unwilling to risk a second battle right now, however. I’m too tense to believe it would go any better than last night’s debacle. I’m relieved when he seems to let it go and provides us with breakfast once again. The cereal tastes like cardboard as I watch the alpha grimace from the pain of eating with a swollen face. My son’s stomach is full again, and I am thankful for that.

\--------------------

_Ketch! He knows about what happened!_

Strangely, hearing that name changes things. My anger at having no voice disappears. It is what it is. Refusing treatment for my injuries out of pride only prolongs the inevitable. Taking a deep breath that only slightly hitches due to the injury in my throat, I enter the living room. I will get through this. I will get through this. 

Is it irony that my peace with being silent coincides with the alpha trying to listen? The attempt to give me some degree of autonomy shakes me out of the strange state I found myself in. It goes better than expected, and his assurance that he won’t hurt us in Enochian is made all the more surprising for the protective scent that leaks out. 

By the time we are provided lunch (and what a relief that surprise was), I am willing to contemplate the concept of a doctor...for Samandriel more so than myself. His wing should be looked at. 

The doctor’s visit was...infuriating. Samandriel is MY son. She should not be speaking about me and my son’s case to the alpha as though we are ignorant beasts. I can understand you! I want to scream. Don’t apologize for me! I want to shout at the alpha. She grabbed at my son without explaining anything. She deserves a headache and is lucky I didn’t do more damage. By the end of the visit, I am boiling over with anger that has little outlet. Samandriel isn’t much better.

I’m reluctantly impressed when the alpha asks for Samandriel’s consent before touching him. It is enough to allow my fledgling to feel a degree of content in spite of the alpha’s hands touching his wing. 

The alpha leaves us afterwards, and we take the time to rest. Samandriel is confused at his reaction to the alpha, and I can only assure him that there is nothing wrong with finding comfort in a touch not meant to harm, even if it does come from an alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated and please check out the wonderful world of Indentured Servitude by Dancingdog!


End file.
